Nisovaldy
, , , , |ailments = , , , , , , |weaknesses = Whichever element Nisovaldy is currently using |move = Armored Slam, Elemental Blitz |creator = Werequaza86 }} Nisovaldy, sometimes referred to by its code name HCS, or “Hyper Control Subject”, is a monster considered to be a curse on this world. It is not meant to be. It is a hollow shell of a creature powered by greed and hatred. Physiology Nisovaldy resembles a large leopard with a pale blue color and large black spots scattered across its body. Its head resembles a leopard as well, but with a beak like that of a falcon. Up on the head, mainly near the neck, there are spots that look like it was assembled. Despite having a beak, it also has large, uneven teeth. Nisovaldy has long pointed ears and long spike-like protrusions that surround the back and sides of its neck, which can also flare up and vaguely resemble a lion’s mane. It also has a small pair of horns on its head that somewhat resemble Alatreon’s. Its forelegs are a bit skinnier than the back legs, but they also have a set of crystals popping out of either side of the forelegs. Nisovaldy’s front feet resemble a lizard’s feet. Nisovaldy has a semi long and somewhat flat tail. Up around the shoulders are what appear to be small rounded spikes that it can move with muscles in that spot, almost as if it was meant to have wings. Nisovaldy has no fur as well. Sometimes it can be seen with “Hyper Containment Armor” on, sometimes referred to as HCA, which covers the front half of its body. It’s a metallic yellow color and almost resembles knight armor on the head. Its eyes can be seen glowing red through the facemask. The armor also makes it look like Nisovaldy has hooves on its front feet. Behavior Nisovaldy is incredibly aggressive. It lashes out at anything around it. It is believed to hunt prey, but it was never properly observed in the wild. When it has the HCA on, it can be seen struggling, trying to get it off. Abilities HCA Mode When Nisovaldy has the HCA on, its abilities are severely limited. It moves sluggishly and stops to struggle in the armor every now and then. It cannot use any of its elemental attacks. Instead, it throws the weight of the armor around. It does claw swipes and stomps like Zinogre, and will sometimes combo them together. It can also swipe and slam its tail. It can stand up on its hind legs and put all of its weight into a slam with the armor, doing a massive amount of damage. Free Mode The HCA is off and Nisovaldy is free to unleash elemental hell. It is able to use every base element, but only one at a time, mostly. And being infused with the Hyper, it can empower its attack even further. When it powers up an attack, rather than the Hyper aura around it flashing, since it has none, the eyes will flash. The spots on its body change with the element and it has to pause for a moment to charge it. When using fire, its spots turn orange. It mostly spits fireballs and will stand on its hind legs while spewing flames in a circle. When powered up, it can spit a large wave of fire that quickly drains hunters’ health. When using water, the spots turn dark blue. Nisovaldy can spit globs of water. It can also fire a small beam similar to Mizutsune. When powered up, it’ll stand on its hind legs and fire a high pressure water beam into the air before bringing it down onto a foe. It’ll then sweep it across the area. When using thunder, the spots will turn yellow. Nisovaldy can charge lightning into its forelegs and cause bolts to strike from above. It can also cause bolts to streak across the ground. When powered up, it is able to send off large waves of lightning bolts streaking across the ground in front of it. When it uses ice, the spots change to grey. Nisovaldy will encase its forelegs in ice to add the element to its physical attacks. It can crash the ice into the ground, causing it to shatter into and area of effect attack. When powered up, the crash can cause ice spikes to form around Nisovaldy. When using dragon, the spots change to dark red. Nisovaldy can fire a dragon breath like Deviljho’s, and it can charge dragon energy to unleash it in a lightning bolt fashion around it. When powered up, it can charge a large amount of dragon energy before unleashing it in a similar way to Teostra’s supernova. Any of Nisovaldy’s powered up attacks can cause Suppression. It can also manipulate the crystals on its forelegs a bit. It can throw them and scrape them across the ground, causing a trail of crystals. These can cause the Crystalization status. Nisovaldy’s spots will usually return to normal as it has exhausted its current element. But sometimes it can use an empowered attack where it charges every element in its mouth before unleashing a large blast. There is a flaw with its elemental abilities. Nisovaldy becomes weak to whatever element it is using at the time. Turf Wars Vs. Flurreligar: Flurreliar hovers in the air, taunting Nisovaldy before firing a couple of Gold Dust blasts. The bird wyvern comes closer to the ground as it fires another blast. It then tries to charge at Nisovaldy, but the mysterious foe charges as well, grabbing Flurreligar by the neck. After wrestling it on the ground for a bit, Nisovaldy throws Flurreligar, causing it to leave. Vs. Stellorung: Stellorung and Nisovaldy roar at each other before Stellorung then fire a laser. Nisovaldy dodges it and charges, tackling Stellorung. They spend a moment wrestling on the ground before Nisovaldy finally lets up, allowing Stellorung to flee. Vs. Kushala Daora: Kushala Daora immediately lifts into the air and summons a large tornado that completely engulf Nisovaldy. The elder dragon circles the tornado, watching for a counter attack. Nisovaldy’s eyes begin glowing through the tornado as it then leaps out and latches onto Kushala Daora’s neck. Kushals Daora struggles and tumbles through the air before finally flinging Nisovaldy off. Nisovaldy lands on its feet as Kushala Daora leaves. Carves G Rank Armor GR Defense: 600-790 Fire: 0 Water: 0 Thunder: 0 Ice: 0 Dragon: 0 Skills: Elemental Manipulation, Explosive Trapper, Shining Blade Weapons Sword and Shield Assembly Knife Damned Creation Dual Swords Pain and Desire Agony and Greed Great Sword Heavy Blade Heavy Burden Long Sword Hollow Cutter Environmental Destabilizer Hammer Lockdown Imprisonment Hunting Horn Noisy Machinery Cries of Nature Lance Iron Impalement Caged Torture Gun Lance Blazing Engine Engine of Anger Switch Axe Ambitious Desire Flawed Ambition Charge Blade Heavy Gear Nature Violation Insect Glaive Armored Shaft Chained Monstrosity Light Bowgun Smoggy Machine Toxic Mechanism Heavy Bowgun Armored Cannon Greedy Weapon Bow Piercing Hate Piercing Resentment Themes HCA Mode Free Mode Quests High Rank *After this quest is completed, Nisovaldy will invade while clad in the HCA. This is the only time it is encountered in High Rank. *You are tasked with fighting it, but you are meant to fail. It’s armored slam attack will always instantly KO a hunter. *After 3 faints, you are told to retreat, as a special task force of hunters will engage the monster. **If you manage to last 20 minutes, you will just be told to retreat. G Rank *In this quest, Nisovaldy starts off in the HCA. *After doing enough damage, the Dragonator will be ready. *After using the Dragonator, a cutscene will play. The Dragonator does not kill it. Instead, the armor is shattered, fully revealing the beast within. Nisovaldy is now free. *You resume your task to slay Nisovaldy, but after doing enough damage, it is repelled instead, breaking out of the arena. *Nisovaldy is free of the HCA for the whole quest *This quest plays out like “Crimes Against Nature”, but Nisovaldy will not leave. You hunt it fully here. Notes *Nisovaldy is inspired by Type:Null/Silvally from Pokemon. *Nisovaldy’s armor takes no damage. *Nisovaldy’s head and each foreleg can be wounded, and its tail can be severed. **Wounding the forelegs weakens its crystal attacks. Category:Monster Creation Category:??? Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Flagship Monsters Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Werequaza86 Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Suppression Monster Category:Crystallization Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster